


Big Brother Knows Best

by Ohfrickfanfic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Beach Sex, Biting, Eating out, F/M, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfrickfanfic/pseuds/Ohfrickfanfic
Summary: Maybe it was his good looks, your friends’ relentless persuasion, or the fact that you really do enjoy his company, but suddenly you find yourself thinking of Jordan in the way you swore you didn’t. Maybe you are perfect for each other.





	Big Brother Knows Best

“You guys have been spending a lot of time together this trip, what gives?” Josh says in a teasing tone to you and Jordan over lunch at him and Debby’s shared apartment.

You, your best friend, Jenna, her husband, Tyler, and Josh’s brother, Jordan, have all flown from Columbus to LA to spend time with Josh and his girlfriend, Debby, for the week of Josh’s birthday. Sure you’ve spent a lot of time with Jordan the past two days so far, but you had good reason.

“Nothing gives,” you laugh. “Just friends enjoying each other’s company and trying not to be the fifth and sixth wheels this week.”

Josh raises his eyebrows in disbelief and shoots his brother a look.

“What? Don’t look at me; you heard her.”

“Yeah, and I don’t believe either or you,” Josh quips, shifting his eyes back and forth between the both of you.

“Anyway, you wanna go for a run after we eat, Josh?” Jordan attempts to change the subject as his cheeks blush.

“Sure thing.”

“I’m not much of a runner, but mind if I tag along?” Tyler asks. “Let the girls spend some time together.”

“Of course,” Josh answers, then turning to Debby.  “What are you and the girls gonna do?”

“Hmm, I dunno.” Debby pauses to think for a minute. “You girls wanna go get pedicures?”

“Sure.”

“Sounds great,” you and Jenna agree.

************************************

“Ok, now that we’re away from the boys… spill it!” Jenna prompts, the three of you sitting side by side in identical massage chairs as your pedicure begins.

“Spill what?” you ask in confusion.

“Come on, you know… you and Jordan,” Debby adds.

“There’s nothing to spill,” you laugh. “I mean it. We’re just friends.”

“With benefits?” Jenna teases.

“Oh my god, NO!” you blurt out. “Sorry, not you,” you apologize to the technician who paused the pedicure with a baffled look on her face, causing the girls in erupt in laughter.

“So, if you're not fooling around all those times you two disappear together, then what are you doing?” Jenna pries.

“I don’t know. Hanging out, sightseeing. Ya know, things _friends_ do,” you emphasize.

“Ok, but seriously, you guys would be soooo perfect together,” Debby starts. “And just think, we’d be almost like sister in laws.”

“Come on, you don’t find him attractive?” Jenna asks, adding to the banter.

“I never said that. I actually find him quite cute. I don’t know, I just never thought of him in that way I guess, ‘cause I’m not really looking for a relationship right now.”

“Whatever.” Both girls roll their eyes with a laugh.

*********************************

Meanwhile, Jordan’s getting bombarded with the same slew of questions while out on a run with the boys.

“What do you mean you’ve never thought of her like that?” Josh questions, running backward to face his brother who’s trailing slightly behind, with his best friend even further back. “I may be taken, but I know a pretty girl when I see one. Come on dude, she’d be perfect for you.”

“There’s no denying she’s beautiful, but I don’t know man — we’re just friends. And who says I’m even her type?”

“Handsome and wholesome; what’s not to like?” Tyler says out of breath as he fights to keep up. “Plus, come on, you’re Josh Dun’s little brother.

Jordan knows Tyler didn’t mean anything by that last bit, but it still stings nonetheless. For once he wishes he could be seen as more than ‘Josh Dun’s little brother’.

****************************

Jenna leans off the couch, staring down the hall, waiting for Jordan to disappear into the bathroom for his turn with the shower.  “You were totally checking him out!” Jenna exclaims, playfully shoving you once Jordan closes the door behind him.

“Was not!” you lie.

The truth is you definitely were. Maybe it was the way his shorts hung low on his chiseled, glistening body, or the way beads of sweat clung to the tips of deep brown curls, every so often cascading down his forehead like rain on a window, but you couldn’t look away.

“You absolutely were,” Debby laughs. “I’m pretty sure even Jordan noticed. He was totally blushing on his way to the shower. Just admit it.”

“You were,” Josh says, stepping out of the bedroom and pulling his shirt over his head, followed by Tyler, who shouts in agreement from the guest room where he’s finishing getting dressed himself.

“Ok, fine!” you blush.

Maybe it was his good looks, your friends’ relentless persuasion, or the fact that you really do enjoy his company, but suddenly you find yourself thinking of Jordan in the way you swore you didn’t. Maybe you are perfect for each other.

****************************

“What was all that bickering about?” Jordan asks, ruffling the water from his curls with a white towel, another securely around his waist as he enters the living room.

You have to pick your jaw up off the floor before you're able to form words. “Uhh, just deciding what we should do for dinner tonight.” You formulate a lie on the spot before anyone else has a chance to answer him truthfully.

“Oh, I have the perfect dinner plans,” Josh says with a mischievous look. “Date night!”

“Oh cool, that’s fine. Have fun, you guys deserve it. Me and Jordan will just order a pizza to the apartment or something,” you quip back, knowing what Josh was insinuating.

“Yeah, that works for me too,” Jordan replies. “And maybe we can try out the new ice cream place on the pier after.”

“Oh no no no no,” Josh smirks shaking his head, “You two aren’t exempt from date night. I’m hooking you two up if it’s the last thing I do!”

*********************************

After arguing in circles and you and Jordan excessively throwing around the word ‘friends’ in an attempt to convince the others — and perhaps yourselves — that you two were nothing more, you finally give in and now find yourself sitting side by side in a booth at one of LA’s most popular restaurants. The booth is an oversized cube shape for larger parties with seating on three sides; one side for each couple.

You and Jordan have been uncharacteristically quiet — especially with each other — since you got there. It could be the unspoken — maybe more than friends — thoughts you’ve both started to have, or just how truly awkward your friends have made this.

“Wanna split that last piece of bread with me?” Jordan breaks the awkward silence between you while looking over the menu, still trying to decide what to order. “I don’t wanna fill up on bread.”

“Sure,” you smile.

Jordan takes the last piece of bread from the basket and rips it in two, handing you a half. Loose crumbs from the jagged edge fall to your lap as he passes it.

“Oh shoot, sorry,” he apologizes, innocently dusting the crumbs from your bare thigh a few inches below the hem of your shorts. Even though his actions are pure, your skin unexpectedly buzzes with sexual electricity at his touch. It awakens every tiny hair follicle and causes your body to erupt in goosebumps. You can tell Jordan feels it too because he quickly retracts his hand, offering one last ‘sorry’ as he does.

“It’s okay,” you say, nudging his hand — that now rests on his own leg —  with your knee, desperate to feel his touch ignite your flesh again.

He turns his head slightly, and briefly looks at you from his peripheral, trying not to make it obvious that he’s making sure he’s reading your signals right. He catches you giving him the same quick side glance with your lips pursed tight, fighting back a smirk and he decides to go for it, discreetly placing his hand on your knee under the table while his other hand runs repeatedly through his curls as he pretends to study the menu.

His hands on you, again, set your body ablaze; the addictive feeling making its way into your bloodstream like a drug with an unparalleled high. Biting your lip to stifle a moan, you place your hand on his, letting him know his touch is more than welcome. Turning to steal a quick look at you again, he slowly starts moving his hand up your thigh, leaving a tingling trail in his wake.

You remove your hand from his to let him explore your skin on his own accord, spreading your legs to give him better access. You’re breathing hitches slightly as you feel his fingers slip under the hem of your loose-fitting shorts along the inseam. You can’t believe you're really about to let him finger you in the middle of this restaurant, at a table filled with your friends and his own brother, when suddenly —

“Jordan.”

“Jordan?”

“Earth to Jordan!” Josh calls a final time, causing Jordan to quickly pull away his hand and answer his brother in a confused, “What?”

“It’s your turn to order,” Josh says, motioning to the waitress who’s patiently waiting with pad and pen in hand.

“Oh, sorry. Ummmmm, I- I’ll just have a burger, medium well,” he says with blushed cheeks, handing over the menu. “Thank you.”

“I’ll have the same,” you say, having not even had the proper chance to look at the menu.

“You’ll have to forgive my brother, he’s on a first date,” Josh teases, causing the waitress to let out a small chuckle as she finished collecting the menus.

“You’re such an ass sometimes,” Jordan laughs, shaking his head.

*********************************

The rest of dinner goes by without a hitch with only minimal teasing from Josh and your friends. You had a great time, even if Jordan’s hand never did make it back to your thigh.

“I know we could just get dessert here,” Debby starts, “but I know this awesome vegan bakery that just happens to make the best donuts,” Debby says in a sing-song voice, of course looking in Jenna’s direction.

“I’m sold!” Jenna replies excitedly.

“I don’t know, I’m still kinda feeling the ice cream I mentioned earlier,” Jordan says turning to you.

“Me too,” you smile. “I think Jordan and I are gonna go do that and just catch up with you guys back at the apartment later if that’s okay?”

“There you guys go again, off doing your own thing together,” Josh teases. “No, go ahead. It's your date, do what you want with it,” he laughs.

********************************

Things seem to have returned to normal between the two of you, carrying on a regular conversation as you walk to the ice cream stand on the pier. Neither of you mention the incident in the restaurant. You weren’t expecting to have that kind of sexual chemistry with Jordan, but you’d very much like to pick back up where you left off.

When you arrive at the ice cream stand the line is huge. “Why don’t you go sit on the bench, I’ll get your ice cream,” he smiles. “What flavor do you want?”

“Jordan, No. I can get my own ice cream. You don’t have to do that.”

“It’s a date, right?” he laughs

“Fine,” you chuckle, rolling your eyes playfully, “Mint Chocolate Chip,”

You take a seat on the bench overlooking the water; everything the sinking sun touches, a brilliant gold. The sight before you is truly stunning in comparison to the ominous clouds just behind you. You spend a few minutes taking in its beauty and breathing in the salty sea air before opening your phone and checking your various social media accounts. When you get to Instagram, you notice Jordan has added to his story and open it. It’s a pic from his run with the boys earlier with the caption:

‘Still not as good as @Joshuadun. 3.1 miles/8.50 pace. Gotta keep workin’

Something about the way it was worded doesn’t sit right with you and almost breaks your heart to think of Jordan comparing himself to Josh. It gets you thinking and you wonder what it must be like for him to have a famous sibling.

“Hey, here ya go. Sorry that took so long,” Jordan says, pulling you from your thoughts.

“Oh, thank you,” you say, locking your phone and quickly putting in your pocket to retrieve the ice cream from Jordan, who then takes a seat next to you on the bench. “Hey, you got mint chocolate chip too?”

“I did. It’s my favorite.”

“No way, mine too!” you say, perhaps a little too excitedly; your outburst propelled by the liftoff of butterflies in your gut.

“Really?! That’s so cool,” Jordan says, matching your intensity with a twinkle in his smiling amber eyes before quickly looking away.

“Jordan?” you start, then taking a lick of your ice cream before it melts.

“Yeah?”

“You know you don’t have to be Josh, right?”

“What?” he asks, confused, wiping a drip of ice cream from his chin. “Where’s this coming from?”

“Sorry, I just saw your Instagram story where you said your time still wasn’t as good as Josh’s and it got me thinking. That’s all. Like, is it hard to be Josh’s brother, ya know, with him being famous and everything?”

“If I’m being truthful, yeah. Sometimes it is hard. I know I have a unique life and I’m still learning how to be related to a celebrity. I’ve gained a lot of attention for that and sometimes it’s fun and exciting but sometimes I just wanna be myself; just Jordan Dun, not, ‘Jordan Dun, the drummer from Twenty One Pilots, Josh Dun’s little brother’, ya know?”

“I know, it must be tough, but please realize you're more than just Josh’s brother. And not just to me, but to a lot of people. You don’t need to compare yourself to him. You have your own talents that are uniquely you, and you’re gaining your own following from that. The things you create with wood are so intricate and beautiful; and I’m willing to bet Josh wouldn’t know what to do with a two by four if it hit him in the head,” you say, earning a small chuckle from Jordan.

“I know you’re right, but at the same time I always find myself thinking how many people follow me because they like me for what I do and create, and actually find things I have to say interesting, and how many people follow me just because I’m Josh’s brother, or they’re hoping to get a glimpse of him in one of my videos or hear me say something about him. I want to share my life and passions with people, but I don’t want to exploit Josh. I love him too much for that.”

“I’m gonna be honest with you, I’m sure a lot of your followers started following you because you were Josh’s brother, but that’s only how they discovered you,” you start. “And there’s nothing wrong with that. For instance, there’s a lot of bands I probably would never have stumbled upon on my own if it weren’t for other bands endorsing them, or being friends with them, etcetera. But once I discovered them, I kept listening because I liked them, not because of who endorsed them or who they knew... What I’m trying to say is yeah, maybe they came for Josh, but the majority of them stayed for _you_ , for _your_ talent and creativity, and the interesting things _you’ve_ shared and have to offer. Not Josh.”

“Wow, thank you. I think I really needed to hear that. That actually makes a lot of sense,” he flashes you a slightly gap-toothed grin as he finishes the last bite of his ice cream cone.

“Anytime,” you offer, smiling back and wiping ice cream from the corner of his mouth, causing the familiar buzz to radiate through you both again.

This time it's him desperate to feel it again, standing and holding out his hand to pull you up from the bench as you finish your ice cream. You take his hand, expecting him to let go once you’re on your feet but he doesn’t, instead interlocking your fingers, completing the circuit of electricity flowing through you.

“Gotta keep with the whole ‘date’ thing, right?” He tries to play it off, but the red hue of his cheeks gives away his real motive.

“Right.” You let out a small laugh as you head off the pier and onto the sand.

You walk hand in hand along the beach until the sun meets its reflection in the water. “Jordan, about what happened in the restaurant,” you start, finally having the courage to tell him what you're feeling when suddenly the sky opens up and it starts to downpour.

“Quick, under here,” Jordan shouts over the deafening rain, pulling you towards the underside of the pier.  You let go of each other’s hand and pull your light jackets up over yourselves to keep dry, laughing and squealing like children as you run in the rain.

Now safe and mostly dry under the dock, you walk cautiously over the rocky area under the pier where it attaches to the hillside. With your arm out for balance, your flip-flops slap against your heel with each carefully placed, tiptoed step.

“Now what were you about to say when the rain started?” Jordan reaches out to hold the tips of your fingers for more stability, the familiar feeling rushing to your skin again, reminding you exactly where you left off. You swallow thickly before answering.

“I was saying, about what happened at the restaurant — Ahhhhhhh!” you shriek, starting to fall; the heel of your flip-flop wedged between a rock. Squeezing your eyes shut, you brace yourself for impact but instead feel Jordan’s hands under your arms, catching you before you hit the rocky ground.

“You okay?” you hear Jordan ask as you open your eyes.

“Yeah. Thank you. I’m fi—" your words cut off in your throat as your now open eyes get lost in Jordan’s, just mere inches from your own, his lips even closer. You suddenly become very aware of how close his hands are to our breasts, at the same time realizing how badly you want them there — want them all over you. “Jordan,” you whisper faintly before connecting your lips to his.

“You feel it too, don’t you?” Jordan breaths against your lips, breaking the kiss.

You nod ‘yes’ with your forehead pressed against his. “Since the restaurant,” you admit breathily. “I thought our friends were just getting the best of me at first,” you admit, “but that’s what I’ve been trying to say — I want this, I want you!”

You press your lips to his again and he lifts you up. You wrap your legs around his waist as he carries you down from the pile of rocks to a somewhat secluded, sandy area behind them. You tease open his lips with your tongue, pushing into his mouth with ease, his tongue eagerly pushing back against yours.

His knees weaken from the surge of sexual chemistry flowing through you both and he lowers himself carefully to the damp sand with you perched in his lap. As he kisses you, his hands find their way under your shirt and he’s caught off guard by your lack of bra, moaning into the kiss as his palms caress your bare breasts.

Without breaking the kiss, you seamlessly remove your jacket, shrugging it off your shoulders and tossing it to the dry sand behind the two of you. Jordan follows suit, ridding himself of his jacket as well, before quickly returning his hands to your body while his tongue continues to explore your mouth. Crossing your arms over your body you grab the hem of your shirt, lifting it up and pulling away from the kiss to tug it over your head.

“Fuck, your body is gorgeous,” Jordan exhales with hitched breath, mesmerized by the sultry lumps of flesh occupying his hands. “I want you too,” he rushes out breathily before quickly tugging off his own shirt, immediately reconnecting you lips with urgent passion.

His hands navigate from your breasts to your back, pulling you tightly against him — chest to chest  — and migrates his kisses to your neck.

“Jordan,” you whimper, feeling him suck and nip at the sweet spot behind your ear.

“Take these off,” you whisper, tugging at his belt buckle while rolling your hips in his lap. He lets out a throaty moan against your flesh in response; his tender nibbling morphing into an animalistic bite as he thrusts up, grinding his clothed erection against you. “Off,” you plead again, beginning to stand up with one foot planted in the sand on either side of Jordan’s still seated frame as your fingers work at a feverish pace to undo your own shorts.

“Here? You’re sure about this?” he asks, promptly obliging, lifting his hips from the sand and removing his shorts and boxers in one fluid motion.

“Positive. As long as you are too?” you reply, quickly shimmying down your shorts and panties and kicking them off, now standing over Jordan completely bare.

Your answer comes in the form of Jordan reaching up to grab your ass and pulling your core to his mouth.

“Fuck!” you whine, immediately tangling your hands through his curls, holding him in place as he sloppily slides his tongue through your folds and over your clit.

He removes his right hand from your backside and runs it teasingly slow up your inner thigh, sinking two fingers into you when he reaches the part of you that his mouth is so expertly working.

“Yes! Oh god, Jordan, right there,” you chant to the drumming rain above, tugging on his hair interwoven through your fingers as his stroke your g-spot in perfect time with the flick of his tongue.

Bringing your head back to level position, you peer down at him through half-lidded eyes, catching him watching your pleasure-filled expression. His eyes wrinkle in the corner as he smiles up at you, pulling away briefly to put on a show for you. He points his tongue, slowly licking from where his fingers are occupying your entrance, up through your folds and ends by sucking your sensitive bud between his lips, causing your knees to weaken and legs to wobble as a familiar heat begins to build in your abdomen.

“God, I’m so close!” you whine, causing Jordan to pull away with a slurp and slip his fingers out.

“Not yet… you ready for this?” he asks as he strokes himself, using your plentiful arousal.

“Fuck, yes!” you answer, lowering yourself onto his lap where he guides himself inside of you, his jaw falling slack at the feeling.

Holding onto his shoulders for leverage, you begin to bounce up and down on his length. Whispers of his name tumble from your lips as he kisses over the hollow of your throat while gripping your hips, pushing and pulling you against him with your every downward motion.

Keeping one hand on your waist, he slides the other up your inner thigh to where your bodies connect and using his thumb, begins rubbing tight, concentrated circles on your clit.

“Hell yes, Jordan. So good. Make me cum,” you encourage, throwing your head back, and relishing in the sensation as you feel yourself getting close again.

With your words unleashing his dominant side, Jordan quickly rolls you onto your back, taking charge and pinning your hands above your head in the sand. His actions catch you off guard, causing you to let out a surprised and playful shriek. Stifling a laugh, he smirks down at you, watching as you suck your bottom lip in between your teeth. With a dip of his head, he connects his mouth to your neck, lapping at the column of flesh and pivoting his hips between your thighs as the rising tide laps at your feet. The rhythm is slower and more intimate in this position than it was prior, the rolling of his hips matching the elongated in and out pace of the sea.

The water continues to rise along the shore, now reaching half way up your back. Jordan’s slow and splashy thrusts begin to pick up the pace and you can tell he’s close, and so are you. After a few more quickened thrusts you reach your peak, digging your heels into Jordan’s backside and pulling him deep inside you as wave after wave of both orgasm and ocean wash over you. Almost instantly you feel Jordan begin to pulse inside of you, followed by a warm sensation filling you up.

“Shit, I —" he pauses, flopping to your side with a splash, the salty sea air pushing in and out of his lungs as he tries to catch his breath. “Shoulda pulled —-”

“Birth control,” you force out with a huff, turning to look at him and pointing to yourself, unable to form a full sentence.

“Oh, thank goodness,” he smiles in relief, pulling you in for one last quick kiss before getting up. “Dammit —”

“Now what?” you ask, scrambling to your feet.

“Look,” he motions to the once dry patch of sand that held your clothes, now darkened by the rising tide, your clothes and flip-flops banging against a nearby large rock with every wave. “You know we’re busted now, right?” he laughs retrieving his soaked clothing and wringing it between his hands.

“Yeah, I’m not sure how we're gonna explain this,” you chuckle, doing your best to squeeze the excess water from your clothes as well.

*******************************

“Here goes nothing,” you smile at Jordan before knocking on Josh and Debby’s apartment door.

“That must be them,” you hear Debby say as she approaches the door and then looks in the peephole “Yup. Where the hell have you guys — Woah!” she exclaims with the door now open, taking in the sight of you. “Hey guys...” she turns back addressing the others, “look what the cat dragged in.”

“Umm, care to explain why you two are soaked?” Jenna questions with a quirked brow as she nears the doorway, then reaching into the hall to tug you inside to get a better look; Jordan follows.

“Uhhh, we got stuck in that downpour,” you lie.

“Oh yeah? Then how come both of your clothes are drenched but your hair is mostly dry?” she questions, lifting a handful of your hair. And that’s when she sees it: a tiny gap in an otherwise perfect bite mark on your neck, giving away its maker. “Just sightseeing, huh?” she teases.

By then Josh has caught wind of what’s happening, joining everyone near the door. “See, what did I tell you?” Josh says teasingly, playfully punching Jordan in the arm. “Big brother knows best.”


End file.
